Stronger Than Death
by I-brained-my-damage
Summary: Summary: The nightmares speak to her. His nearing death runs rampant in his mind. Two cursed, the wind tunnel. With so much power, neither can control it. ( prev Titled: The Wind Tunne; of Love )
1. Humble Beginnings

Stronger Than Death

(Y) (Y) (Y) (Y)

Summary: The nightmares speak to her His nearing death runs rampant in his mind.. Two cursed, the wind tunnel. With so much power, neither can control it.

(Y) (Y) (Y) (Y)

By: Brittney

(Y) (Y) (Y) (Y)

Chapter One: Humble Beginnings

(Y) (Y) (Y) (Y)

I have always questioned my sanity. I lived the first twelve years of my life training under the guide of a drunk, and the next five parading around Japan looking for an evil spider half breed and a woman to bear a son. Does that even sound remotely normal? But what is normal, if only a figment of imagination of the supposed life that was absolutely perfect. But then again, who decided what was normal, and how things should be. What a twisted lie we live. You're always supposed to have the perfect harvest, loving wife, strong courageous sons, and maybe a pretty daughter that would interest a young Lord and marry into a rich family.

So, what did I have, you might ask. A peppy teenage girl from the future, a cocky, loudmouthed half dog-demon, a perky little fox cub, and a skilled female warrior with her rare breed of cat demon. Oh how the gods have blessed me. The teenage age girl was too busy fixating over the half demon to notice anything else in the world. The half demon couldn't decide between a dead priestess from fifty years ago and the very much alive girl from five hundred years in the future. He has a way with women doesn't he. The warrior would only look at me during a battle or when I had grabbed one of her many assets, and that was just a glance . . . or a punch. Either way you look at it, I think I'm crazy to even try to fit in.

I could see the way they looked at me. They were staring in fear, fear of my wind tunnel. And the ones that didn't stare, stared in fear the most. I could feel the false sense of security in their aura. They were pushing themselves not to fear the day that it would break free and suck in everything in its path. To tell you the truth, so was I. I could feel the chaos and power surge through my arm every time I let it run free. It was aching to go, ready for that final release of the containing spell sealed around it to take its master in. It made me sick but I pushed on, controlling my fear under my cool disposition.

I was dying and that pretty much was it. I wasn't going to sit there and feel sorry for myself, though I'd rather curl up in a ball and pray that Naraku and the wind burden would leave. It was my burden and my strength. A variety of demons have fallen under the power of the wind tunnel. Where they went, I didn't know, but I would find out sooner or later. It's amazing, don't you think. The curse given to my grandfather had killed him and my father, and here I was flaunting it around as a special power. Then another thought arose, were they still alive in the other dimension, if they hadn't died yet. Would I be alive when I get there. That would be my luck wouldn't it. Stuck in limbo waiting for starvation to claim myself, all the while remaining there with no proper burial, just darkness to consume my body.

Had I always been this dark minded. No, I had some innocence from my childhood preserved in my memories which kept me cheerful, and I use that word loosely. People think that childhood was such a happy time. Full of joy and innocence. Twisted, huh. They forget the bad things and drown them out with the good memories in fear of not being the innocent being children were derived to be. They held the memories of the good times with them to cope with the adult years, always reminiscing about the fake paradise in the past. They had forgotten pain and sorrow, seeing them as feelings children weren't supposed to have experienced.

I remembered everything. The fear of waking up in bed to find myself in another dimension or on my way to it. The loneliness of being by myself in the world except for Mushin and Hachi. Some friends, they didn't understand, they didn't live with the memory of watching your father get sucked up into his own wind tunnel because he didn't find Naraku in time. They didn't live shrouded in sorrow knowing they would leave his friends crying for him before he was sucked into the infinite opaqueness of death. They just didn't understand.

I could feel the others stirring, getting ready for another day of joyous shard hunting. I inwardly hoped that some one would fall ill, I had that fox in mind as he sauntered over to my motionless form.

" Hey Miroku, Inuyasha says to get up and get ready to leave."

The temptation of me sucking him into the wind tunnel made me laugh, but I knew better.

" Okay." I reluctantly got up from the oh so comfortable tree trunk I had slept against and brushed some imaginary dust of my black and purple robes, hoping that I would sink into them and disappear. I looked to see Kagome mindlessly making breakfast, ramen. She only made it to please Inuyasha. To tell you the truth, just hearing something that even sounded like ramen made me want to throw up. I grimaced as she handed me a cup. I waved my hand as the most eloquent way to say no at the moment. Shippo gladly took the cup and ate fast, but in no way to rival InuYasha's slurping. I watched as Sango put the bottle of water up to her pink lips, I had some vicious thoughts about jamming it down her throat.

That would be a most befitting revenge. Most of my lecherous attacks were on her because it seemed right. Now I was hating every touch of her to me, even when she aided me in battle. She seemed so ready to die and give up a perfectly healthy life, if she ever killed her brother, that is. I hardly had a life span seeing as how I was pretty much pre-destined to be sucked into my wind tunnel, her choice made me sick. I sat down and folded my legs, hoping to quell the unwanted anger, but it was in vain, as I pictured the time she was struck with boomerang bone. I smiled inwardly, making sure it didn't spread to my face.

" Hey monk, stop daydreaming, it's time to go." My eyebrow arched in annoyance. Stupid dog breath, I thought humorously, attaining one of my favorite threats from an audacious wolf demon that was smitten with Kagome. I opened my eyes and started following the group of misfits, still feeling out of place.

Around dinner time we stopped, InuYasha had pushed us on through lunch. Seeing as I hadn't eaten breakfast, I was glad we stopped near a stream full of fish. I used the bottom of my staff to temporarily knock them unconscious long enough fro me to grab them out of the water. I ate them faster than I had ever eaten anything before. I watched as the moon peaked out of its slumber and came to the world of the living and graced us with its pale blue beauty.

The only thing that would ruin this moment would be the devil himself. I guess Naraku was busy as a fifty feet centipede crashed camp. I watched as InuYasha drew Tetsusaiga.

" Wind tunnel." A voice shouted from the dark abyss beyond the trees. The centipede flew backwards to the voice, trying to keep balance, though failing tremendously. Nothing but a memory of the centipede was left as he disappeared from sight.

" Show yourself." InuYasha called out, curiosity evident, though I couldn't blame him. A young girl emerged from the trees. Her face cast down, in embarrassment, intimidation, fear. I couldn't tell. She walked to about twenty feet in front of us. Even in the dark her beauty was evident.

Her hair, long and beautiful, shimmered in the moonlight, probably the envy of even the most beautiful of goddesses. Her eyes, rivaling with her hair for beauty, were the palest blue that seemed to match the moonlight's beauty. Her lips were slightly parted, as labored breaths escaped them. Centipede must have given her a run for her money.

" Who are you?" filled my ears as InuYasha began his interrogation. " What are you, and where did you come from."

" My name is Kijo. I am not sure what you would call me but, I was raised under the teachings of a monk. I come from the north, but now I am traveling with my master." I dwelled on her name Kijo, lady, what a befitting name. She was in everyway a lady though she was dressed in monk garbs.

I noticed with disdain, that her figure wasn't visible under the black and blue robes. I remembered my blue robes, a sign of training. How old was she? She looked old enough to be in purple robes, but that didn't necessarily matter, it had to do with skill and training. She bowed very politely and said, "I'm sorry to be rude but I really must be going, the centipede was part of my test and I really must be getting back now." She bowed again and ran off into the night.

InuYasha turn to look at me. "A friend." I shook my head in the negative, hoping to end the questions for the night. InuYasha must have read my mind as he shrugged and let it go. Thank god, I had way too much to think about. If my ears hadn't deceived me, I heard the melodious voice scream wind tunnel and sucked that centipede into an actual wind tunnel. It never occurred to me to check her wind for a containment spell in the shape of rosary beads. I'd probably never see her again so I wrestled the unanswered questions to the back of my mind. I laid down and let my thoughts disperse into the abyss that was me.

End Chapter A/N: This is my second/third fan fiction. I was hoping that I could have gotten it to you sooner, seeing as this chapter sparked my imagination. I made Miroku seem a little dark, huh. It'll play out for the better trust me. This story is going to be long, well longer than my other story which, by the way, is finished. Check it out, why don't you. Please read and review, I want 5 reviews before I post chapter two, which is already, almost finished. That's not too much to ask for now, is it. 

Please Review, thanks. 


	2. Speak Of The Devil

Stronger Than Death

(Y) (Y) (Y) (Y)

Summary: The nightmares speak to her. His nearing death runs rampant in his mind. Two cursed, the wind tunnel. With so much power, neither can control it.

(Y) (Y) (Y) (Y)

By: Brittney

(Y) (Y) (Y) (Y)

Chapter Two: Speak of the Devil

(Y)(Y)(Y)(Y)

            I didn't always dwell on my past but now, it seemed to be the perfect time, seeing as everyone was sleeping peacefully, not having to worry about their short life span. I sighed, inwardly. I found myself thinking about my life span everyday, fearing when my time would come. I was seventeen and yet, I was not married, nor engaged, I hardly found one attainable, for that matter. Well, its not like I haven't been looking, its just everywhere I go, a demon slayer I shall not name, interferes. Sometimes I think she is worse than Naraku, at least he lets me have a life, without popping in every time I met a beautiful, young maiden and snatches me away.

            In all truth, I hated her. She sickened me. She hit me, relentlessly, without even a forced sorry, dragged me away from women who _are_ interested me, and ignored me, unless she needed something. Makes Naraku look like a god, doesn't it. I forced the anger crammed thought back until my anger dispersed into some of my other emotions, glad that revenge wasn't one of them.

            So far I knew that my grandfather got the curse from Naraku, and made it so that every male would have a wind tunnel in his right arm. And that it would keep affecting every male until Naraku was dead. What a cornucopia of information, huh.

            I looked over at my headed staff, watching it shimmer in the rising sun. Another stressing day with the Inu gang. The only reason that I joined this group was to get closer to Kagome and her short , form-fitting clothing, my favorite was her swimsuit. Little did I know that the half demon had captured her heart before I even got to use my womanizing charms. I stayed ,also, for the demon slayer, not knowing she was a demon in disguise when it comes to womanizing charms.

            Weird how all my problems seem to hang around Naraku and Sango, maybe she is still under his control, and we just haven't realized it.

            My thoughts were cut short as Kagome came over to me.

            " Um, Miroku, it's ti- time to wake up." She seemed on edge and scared.

            " Kagome, what's wrong?"

            " The girl … the girl last night had a wind tunnel, I could feel the energy. I was wondering if that was your sister, and Naraku played a nasty trick and gave her the curse. I fear that she will be sucked in without the chance to live a normal life, like. . .like-"

            " Like me," I finished for her. She looked away, ashamed.

            " I'm sorry." I could sense the chaos inside the young girl as a tear escaped her timid gray eyes. ( That is the color in my " The Art of InuYasha" book. Pretty don't you think.) This was not all that was wrong. That is when I noticed the absence of a certain white-haired menace.

            " He went to Kikyo didn't he ?" Even I, a man of the cloth, could not have expected the onslaught of tears that followed my stupid comment.

" I'm sorry. That was uncalled for, I didn't mean to say that about your wind tunnel. Yes, the soul collectors came and got him last night, after we went to sleep." The streams of tears doubled as she tried to stop.

This was unbearable so I did the unthinkable, I pulled Kagome into my lap, the left half of her body against my chest. " He loves you Kagome, he really does. I rested my chin on her head, hoping that she would cease her sniffles. I was never really good with crying women.

" Hey monk, what are _you_ doing with Kagome? Let go of her, now!"

" Inu Yasha, do you care not why Kagome is crying on my shoulder and not yours. It is because you were parading around with a woman made out of clay who only wishes to drag you to the seven hells. You are too busy chasing after a woman from fifty years ago to see the one who cares about you. I would have to ask you what you are doing with Kagome, besides breaking her heart." I rose to my feet, making sure that Kagome could stand on her own.

She looked up at me with big, teary eyes and whispered, " Thanks for helping me." I nodded, and continued to speak.

" I think it is best that I meet you in the next village, alone. I have a lot of things to think about. So do you and Kagome." I looked over at Sango, who had yet to react to what was going on. I picked up my staff and bid farewell. I was used to being alone, one day wasn't going to hurt.

I walked until the sun hit it's peak and stopped for lunch, seeing as I had skipped breakfast again. I gazed up at the sky as the clouds floated above. The spring air was refreshingly brisk, making all my senses tingle with ecstasy. The butterflies danced around the flowers, care free, enjoying life. Moments like this made me forget everything that was wrong in the world. I got up figuring the others were on their way to the same destination. With any luck, I could find a woman's interest without Sango easing her way in.  I walked along a river's edge, enjoying the gentle music of the forest until I heard metal on metal ring through the air. I came into a clearing, partially hidden by some shrubbery, face to face with a fight.

Sweet, merciful Buddha. The young lady stood in front of a man of Mushin's physique, with out the large mustache, but with long black hair. He held a large metal staff similar to mine, with 4 rings instead of six. Kijo's staff was about five feet and a couple of inches. The head was made out a twisted metal and had an intricate spider web design in the center of it holding six rings in place.

It served as the only thing holding her up as the man lunged at her. Full speed. She jumped backwards spinning the staff. He jabbed his staff forward, stopping the continuous circular motion. She held her staff horizontally blocking his attacks. An unanticipated hit from beneath sent it flying, leaving her weapon less. He continued to attack her, though his efforts were in vain.

She moved like water, unhurried and fluid.  She did a couple back flips, trying to get closer to her staff, as the older male tried to knock her off her feet. She landed with her hand covering the shaft and jumped off, starting the fight again by lunging at him. She held her staff  behind her and jumped in the air, bringing it over her head.

Metal hit metal as the older male blocked. She used the momentum of the hit to spin and make a direct hit to the man's rib cage. Dropping to the ground, she landed to help the old man to his feet, even though he was feigning hurt. I, of all people, could realize that and I was lurking in some bushes.  _How dense could she be_, I thought. The older male fisted his hand and brought it to her jaw, making her head snap to the right, as blood flew from her mouth. She landed some feet away. Her body contorted, she moaned in pain.

" Stupid girl, how will you ever avenge the death of your mother and grandmother if you can't stop thinking about the other ones feelings. In a battle it is life and death, by aiding me, you chose death. Get cleaned up and catch some fish for dinner." The man walked away out of the clearing as she  got on her hands and knees. A large pop erupted as a small child appeared by her side.

The Kijo rested her head on the ground, holding her jaw. " Sorry about that. Heh heh, I got my brain jumbled earlier." The young child appeared five steps away from the girl with a quieter pop, as the girl brought her self to her feet. She wiped the blood of her lip and picked up her staff. Her eyes seemed empty.

" He's right I am disgracing my ancestors by even trying to avenge their death. How stupid could I be?"

" Not at all stupid, stupid is Naraku and his wind witch."

" That's not nice."

" Yeah, it's not, but it is true. Naraku gave you that wind rip and Kagura made my pack go away. They deserve any name that anybody can think of."

" Whatever you say Koru, whatever you say." I could see the child's ears twitch and disappear with the rest of her body. She appeared right behind me. I jumped out of the bushes, alarmed.

" So, you're a monk too. Do you have special powers, too? What's your name?"

" Ahem, yes, I do have special powers. My name is Miroku." I looked the child over, noticing now that she was a girl. She had yellow eyes, similar to InuYasha. Her blue hair was pulled in to one ponytail. She had a plate of armor covering her left shoulder blade.  Her shirt was similar to Sango's  demon slayer outfit without the sleeves and  the pink armor . A fur wrap was tied around her waist as a make shift skirt, it ended about three inches from the knee. The fur boots she had on went about, four inches from the knee.( I want to clear this up. She looks like Kauron from the panther tribe…with blue/long hair.)  Her long red tail wagged behind her. " What's your name?"

" Koru. I'm a fox demon from the north." Certainly would explain all the fur and the red tail. I couldn't help but notice the different between the tails of this Koru and Shippo. Shippo's cute yet stubby. Koru's pretty, yet annoying. They would probably get along just nice.

" Koru, stop bothering him, it's not polite."

" Neither is bossing me around, but you seem to do it a lot." A large blush formed on the human girl's face, I couldn't help but laugh.

" Neither of your are being discourteous. I am, I should have made myself known, then this would have never happened. "

" Thanks, Lord Monk." She bowed again. " Come Koru, I have to get some fish from the village, we have imposed on the Lord Monk's time long enough." Koru blew upward, muttering something about rudeness and bossing of certain fox demons.

" Call me Miroku. Could I have the honor of escorting you to the village?" Another blush crossed her face. She nodded and walked .

We walked to the village in silence, despite the ramblings of the young fox. Kijo just nodded when it seemed fit. I could tell she was listening by the concerned look in her eyes.

I could see the village up ahead and InuYasha's fire robe as it fluttered in the wind, not to mention so was Kagome's. _What an interesting color_, I thought as the wind gave me the best sight this side of Edo. I could feel Inu Yasha's aura spiking in anger. Kijo started to head left with Koru. Kijo waved coyly as Koru shouted her good bye's

I ignored InuYasha's barking as I walked past him to the local hub, looking for something that would give me motive not to use my wind tunnel on him.

It was going to be an even longer night. A long day in a short life.

End Chapter 

            A/N: I want to thank those who reviewed. I hoped five wasn't too many, but I want some credit for writing this story. I want three more for this chapter. You can flame me all you want, they will be ridiculed in the next chapter. Just remember to come back next time.

Sesshomaru: Do you really believe they are gonna give you three more reviews.

Me: Sure why not. They gave me five before

Sesshomaru: It didn't have anythi- how can I understand you?

Me: Oh, about that, I borrowed you. .  for a fee.

Sesshomaru: What an indignant response, a demon of my importance should never be sold to adolescent beings. Even though it may be an ignominy to my honor, how much did you get me for?

Me: . . . ( sweat drops ) A million?

Sesshomaru: (yells) That's All?!?!

Me: Fifty Million?

Sesshomaru: You didn't borrow me did you ?

Me: . . . Why would you think that?

(Y) (Y) (Y) (Y)

Reviews:

KittyKatMeow- Thanks for reviewing, you were the first one to review and if I had it I would give you a million bucks.

Numisma: I have read your review many a time and I have one reasonable answer. I had a bad day when this story was started so I blame everyone who called me… and cherry coke. Did you know that when I typed your name in the word ' numismatic' came up meaning : of or relating to currency.

CouldIfIWoulda: Don't blame me… I have nothing better to do. I'll work on it, maybe. I was thinking of making an epilogue, so it wouldn't be a cliff hanger, but I might not. Matters if I feel like making closure, ya know.

CutieBoyPlaytoy: Yeah, I know. It comes with being a pessimist. I will, thanks for reviewing.

Unconscious-Rain: Damn Straight!! That's why he is my bestest buddy, yeah maybe. Thanks for the compliment.


	3. Lessons and Memories

Stronger Than Death

(Y) (Y) (Y) (Y)

Summary: The nightmares speak to her His nearing death runs rampant in his mind.. Two cursed, the wind tunnel. With so much power, neither can control it.

(Y) (Y) (Y) (Y)

By: Tears-of the-Shadows

(Y) (Y) (Y) (Y)

Chapter Three: Memories and Lessons

(Y) (Y) (Y) (Y)

Sesshomaru: Though, I do not understand a lot of things in your time, I can't help but wonder about the overbearing smell of humans.

Me: There aren't anymore demons, unless you ask some of my crazy friends.

Sesshomaru: If there are no demons, what's that snarling under your bed?

Me: . . .My bunny slippers, by the way its more of a mad growl, than a snarl. I cleaned from under my bed and I guess its main food source was the dust bunnies.

Sesshomaru: Slippers are items you wear on your feet, not actual living things.

Me: Have you seen underneath my bed, you'd go rabid too.

It was weird how things you thought were so simple and turned out to be harder than you could ever understand. I felt this way about Kijo, how and why she had a wind tunnel. I highly doubt that she asked for it. I couldn't help but think about the thought Kagome had engraved into my mind.

-" The girl, the girl last night had a wind tunnel, I could feel the energy. I was wondering if that was your sister, and Naraku played a nasty trick and gave her the curse. And I fear that she will be sucked in without the chance to live a normal life, like. . .like-"

_" Like me," I finished for her. She looked away, ashamed. –_

I sighed as the air flew over my still form. I had some things to discuss with the old drunk, Mushin. No matter how much I willed Hachi to go faster in my mind, it never seemed to click. I let the breeze slide over my body, my muscles loosening all the while. I closed my eyes, hoping the world would go away and I didn't have baffling women taunting me.

It was amazing how the little things could set off my mood. An extremely hot day, A brisk wind. How much soy sauce a man two villages away had on his rice. Simple things like that. I looked off into the dawn, wishing I was sleeping, even if I had a nightmare.

Childish, huh. A monk of my teachings should fear nothing but fear itself. Any human, demon, or half demon would fear my life. How was it that I wasn't supposed to.

_"Miroku, you will face many hardships in your life,"_ My father once said._ "Do not fear them, you will learn to understand everything."_

That was easy for him to say , to tell me not to fear things. Watching him get sucked into his wind tunnel made me panic. I was forced with nightmares showing intense detail. So much detail it made it hard to look at. Every churn of wind, every boulder that broke free, every grain of dirt that flew out of place.

I wanted to be free of this curse. It left me lonely. I was a traveling monk, but that's not where it began. No, then I would have understood. I was old enough to know what my duties were. I was seven and the only thing I wanted to be was normal, I wanted to play ball with the village boys, I wanted to grow up and a marry a sweet girl, I wanted to live way past my usefulness, I wanted to be normal. Was that so much to ask for ?

" _Master Mushin, can I go outside and play with the boys, I promise I'll be back before sundown."_

" _No Miroku, you have to study, It's better that you don't waste time with such foolish activities anyway. You hardly have any time for the other duties in your life, let alone play ball."_

I didn't understand then, what he had meant by that. I was too young. Too young to understand he was really saying, ' No Miroku, you can't go play, your going to die soon, so we better fill your head with fighting skills so you can avenge your father's and grandfather's life.'

I could feel the sinister thoughts as they tightened around my neck like a noose of darkness, slowly getting stronger with more pain. I couldn't stop the single tear that slid down my face. I couldn't help but laugh at my foolishness. I hadn't cried since the day that my father had died, and I wasn't going to start now.

" Lord Miroku, we are here." Hachi's voice broke through the silence like a sharp sword through a slug demon. I climbed off of his elastic form and walked into the small house, a house where I was no happier to be than to leave.

**Kijo's POV.**

I felt the pain surge as he brought the staff down on my head, I really didn't like this game.

" Which form of demon needs ten years of training to turn into its human form?"

" The northern fox tribe, approximately 150 miles from the village Kyoto."

" Hum. Acceptable. Name three types of demon who do not have an animal form."

" The eastern wolf tribe, the southern crow murder, and the various species of slug demons." The staff came crashing down on my shoulder.

" Guess which one you got wrong."

My mind searched for the answer, though my shoulder's throbbing was making me feel lightheaded, " The slug demons, The northern slug clan have evolved enough so they appear to look like a slug but it's just mucus that secretes from the pores of their skin."

" Good girl, One more question, who was the monk you were with yesterday?"

My mind froze, how did he know about that. " Um…" The staff came crashing down on my knee. " Well if you see Lord Um, you better turn right around, if I ever see him near you again, guess who'll get punished."

" Me" seemed to ricochet from somewhere near my toes.

" Good girl." Was the last thing I heard before nothingness consumed my body.

End Chapter 

A/N: I think those who have reviewed should be given a million dollars each. If only I had the money. I know this story is a little dark but no one understands the vibes I get from Miroku's calm, cool, and collected mind. I want 3 reviews for this chapter cuz it was pretty short. Thank you and Goodbye.

Sesshomaru: Are you still mad

Me:. . .

Sesshomaru: I didn't mean to call you stupid.

Me: Really?

Sesshomaru: Yes, really,. . . I meant to call you reckless, atrocious, and dull-witted. Does that make you feel any better?

Me:. . . ( Sarcastically) Gee, Thanks.

**Please review. Thanks.**

**Numisma: **See, I have this little black book. It contains every post-apocalyptic thought that runs through my head. I am way a head of you on the whole Miroku/Sango ordeal. Its in chapter six: In The Rain. I will explain it in full detail. As for the whole author notes thing… Whoops. I meant to change it when I proofread it but I have short-term memory loss. As for the part about the whole InuYasha scene, I plan to tell it in flashbacks. And I do find your reviews extremely helpful.

**Anendee**: I'm glad that you feel that way. I try my best to stay away from the supposed normalcy of the average fan fiction. 

**RokuMiko: **It's nice that you emailed me your review, but perhaps post it next time. I was three seconds from deleting you.

And thanks to:

UnconciousRain: Oops, guess I deleted your post on accident, and there is no way to right my wrong.

Monaco's story: I deleted yours too… How dare you say Sesame Street has a better plot than my story? You might want to spell check next time. Elmo has only one 'l'. 


	4. Scam

The Wind Tunnel of Love

(Y) (Y) (Y) (Y)

Summary: The back ground of Miroku's curse has always been a mystery to everyone, even himself. What happens when a certain monk finds a woman with the same curse and a humble attitude. Rated R.

(Y) (Y) (Y) (Y)

By: Tears-of the-Shadows

(Y) (Y) (Y) (Y)

Chapter Four: Scam

(Y) (Y) (Y) (Y)

Sesshomaru: What are you doing?

Me: What do you mean?

Sesshomaru: You haven't taken your eyes off me in ten minutes, it's disturbing.

Me: Where does your tail come from?

Sesshomaru: My Father.

Me: Not that, in what part does it-

Sesshomaru: (Glares) …Leave me alone

I looked down as the forest played out its role like it was supposed to. Birds were singing, trees were growing, and a beautiful girl was slouched over on a tree..

Wait a minute… beautiful girl slouched over on a tree, that does not sound right.

" Hachi, land over there." I pointed to an area near her. I walked into a small clearing and looked at her still form.

" Hey there." I said, meekly. She gave me a glance and her eyes returned to the dust. " What are you doing?"

" Waiting for my wind tunnel to swallow me up." She said, forebodingly. Without knowing what was going on I wrenched her up by her collar and said:

" Don't ever say that, you should never think that way, you are wasting what little life you have. Life is too short, why should we accept our fate." I hastily let go when I came to my senses.

Her back rested against the rough tree bark as her body shook. _Oh Gods, she's crying. _

" Miroku," her voice full of dark laughter, " Don't you think I know this? Everyday I am reminded that my days are numbered. Naraku was in love with my grandmother and he is infatuated with me and everyday he sends some sick diminutive servant of his and reminds me that I am of no use. Everyday I am beaten for things beyond my control. Don't sit there and try to tell me how fucked up life is, Naraku is going to make sure I die. I don't need advice on life, I'm living it too."

I could feel a dark energy surge though her body. _Naraku_. He was in her, he could feel everything she felt, and he enjoyed it. I watched as her pale blue eyes turned to a malicious shade of red and changed back faster than I had ever seen anything change. Though it was just a flash, I felt a wave of horror crash down on me.

" I'm sorry, Miroku. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive. Sometimes I get really mad, and its mostly from pain, I didn't mean to take it out on you." A tear slithered down her jaw line. " I'm not supposed to talk to you, I'll get into trouble."

" Wait," I half-yelled, " Who hurts you?"

" Let's just say, my master isn't the nicest person to get along with." And with that she walked into the shadows of the trees, her gentle sobs filling the air.

" It's amazing how both of you look like your grandparents." A dark voice said.

" What do you mean, Naraku?"

" You bear a resemblance to your grandfather in more ways than one, you both don't seem to grasp what is mine. Kijo is the closest thing to a reincarnate of her grandmother, they both seem to fall for men of the cloth, particularly unholy ones. It's best if you stay away from her, you already have one curse, why take on another."

" What do you mean about ' what is mine'? And what about Kikyo?" The questions reeled in my mind.

" Kijo belongs to me, as her grandmother did. And as for Kikyo, the Kikyo that Onigumo fell in love with is no longer with us, now she is nothing but a clay case for a quarter of her soul. She is of no use but to appease Onigumo's recollections. I again advise you to stay away from her, she is mine." With that the spider demon disappeared in a flicker of white baboon fur.

With a rustle of tree leaves InuYasha appeared, tetsusaiga drawn. Sango, Kagome, and Shippo appeared riding on the demon cat, Kirara. " Where is he monk?" He growled.

" He is gone, InuYasha, we were discussing some imperative matters." I said, void of the emotions I was feeling. He swore to have a claim over Kijo, as he did her grandmother. What exactly did we have the wind tunnel for? How did we get it? And why was Naraku so infatuated with the female half of Kijo's family? The questions ran rampant through my head, searching for a trace of something that could tide it over until I found the truth. Nothing. My mind was blank.

" Hey monk, lets get going, nothing's going on anyway." I reluctantly climbed on Kirara, glad that Kagome sat in the back. I grabbed onto her hips as we soared through the air, questions, once again, filling my mind.

Kijo POV 

_It is until I taste the salt do I realize I'm crying. There is so much about my past I have forgotten, and so much I wish to forget. It's weird how the man in my life, the one it is my destiny to kill, is the only one keeping me alive_.

I walked to the village, Koru at my side. She was silent so I knew something was wrong. She let out a growl and ran to the outskirts of the village, I followed. My staff jingling with every movement. She ran to the Lord's mansion and paused waiting for me to catch up. I could sense the demonic aura as chills ran up and down my spine. I knocked on the door frame as Koru changed into her animal form. The cute, cuddly fox that was at my side gone unnoticed, seen as just a harmless pet. Well, if you didn't notice that her eyes had a slight blue tint and she seemed to smile, baring her sharp teeth.

The lord was a corpulent, sagacious man. The many levels of his kimono seemed to float around him as a bird to wind currents on a warm day.

" Excuse me, I do not mean to interrupt, but I sense a demon on your property. As a person under the teachings of a monk, I wish to exorcise it, free of charge." I bowed, as he waved me in.

" Hey monk, I guess someone beat you to your own scam , huh." I ignored the comment though it was very loud and unruly. He followed me down a hallway as I concentrated on the energy. Looking, no, feeling for that spike of energy that meant I was close. It felt like a rush of adrenaline, and I had to admit, I loved it. A jolt ran through my body, I stopped abruptly. I reached into my robes and pulled out an ofuda. I let my spiritual power run through it, bringing it to life. With a flick of my wrist, it attached to the wall, driving the evil spirit out for me to kill it with a blunt hit on the head.

I retraced my steps until I was standing at the door and turned to him, " Sorry for the intrusion." I turned to walk away as he reached out and grabbed my shoulder.

" Well you can't leave without some sort of payment. Please stay for the night."

" Well, the offer is quite tempting b," My sentence was cut off as a hand covered my mouth. " As my young companion was about to say, the offer is quite tempting so we have no choice but to stay. Could you find it in your heart to accept our companions in on your gracious offer." The hand slid from around my mouth. My mouth was open and it made me feel rather stupid, but could you blame me? I turned to meet my worse nightmare. Miroku.

Miroku POV 

I had been thinking. And I mean really thinking. Not just idle and random thoughts drifting through my mind. Not just a flicker of imagination, and unfinished thoughts about pieces and fragments of life. I had stopped everything and all the stuff floating in my mind to think about Kijo. Kijo meaning Lady, very formal. Not something you would see affiliated with a conniving half spider demon. More like a princess or a Lady of the lands.

As we were coming up on a nearby village I sensed a demon's presence but it didn't affect me anyway, whatsoever. It would still be there when I got there, and if it wasn't I could still find a way to sucker one of the richest people into giving us food and board.

I kept thinking about what Mushin had said. At the time of my birth, I had sucked my own mother into my wind tunnel. My " prized" possession had killed the one person who could have changed my life, or alter it from it's gloomy disposition.

" Hey monk, I guess someone beat you to your own scam , huh." Echoed through my ears as InuYasha smacked my back. Had my staff not been there, I would have fell to the ground. I saw a rustle of blue robes move into the house, a red fox at their heels. I waited for what seemed like an eternity waiting for her to come out of that castle.

" Well, the offer is quite tempting b,"that was my chance and I gladly took it. " As my young companion was about to say, the offer is quite tempting so we have no choice but to stay. Could you find it in your heart to accept our companions in on your gracious offer." Now I was going to be with someone besides Naraku who can tell me what the in the sevens hells is going on. My life was going well…so far.

End Chapter 

Me: I bet it's really big.

Friend: Yeah, colossal

Me: I bet it feels really good too

Friend: Yeah ecstatically good

Me: I bet it's hard

Friend: I bet it's soft then it gets hard, matters what mood he's in

: Sesshoumaru walks in :

Me and friend blush.

Me: Sesshoumaru-sama how big is your…

Sesshoumaru: Cease and desist talking about that.

Me and friend: But we only wanted to know what your bed was like.

Ciao, please review. I am not posting a limit, I'll post when I am ready.


End file.
